Bloody
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Sheva miró hacia atrás. El rastro que dejó ardía. Creada para sufrir.


**Nota del autor: Ninguno de los personajes aparecidos / mencionados en ésta historia son de mi propiedad. Todos sus derechos van dirigidos a CAPCOM y a una de sus sagas icónicas habidas: Resident Evil.**

**Nota del autor 2: Inicialmente ésto sería un relato del estado "Muriendo" de Resident Evil 5, pero no logré algo concreto y de ahí nació ésta idea. De título tenía "¡En camino!" pero creí que se desviaría, por eso cambió el título a Bloody, mismo que se desvía de igual modo pero por fetiche mío con los nombres random en los fics.**

**Nota del autor 3: Pienso hacer Valenfield en un futuro :n, pero mi ship por defecto es Creva.**

**Nota del autor 4: si ven una serie de puntos, son separadores -feos- improvisados que ponen barrera a una escena de otra. La página de Fanfiction no me funciona en el navegador y la aplicación según ví no tenía las líneas :( -tragical- **

**Comencemos:**

* * *

—Lo hicimos, Chris —Susurraba al cielo la joven mujer morena. Cruzaba los brazos y dejaba que un radiante sol se encargara de darle un tono dorado a sus poros, uno muy llamativo.

No tenía idea de que las cosas tuvieran un giro tan inesperado.

Eran... compañeros.

Sheva recordaba lo ocurrido durante ese trágico vuelo, de cómo estaba dispuesta a morir con tal de proteger al americano.

Parecía que había aprovechado esa oportunidad para terminar con todo.

Unas lágrimas descendían de esos bellos ojos marrones. Mirar hacia atrás dolía.

No importaban las veces que tuviera para caer al suelo y no levantarse, ella siempre lo conseguía y tenía un anhelado mañana, el mismo que veía con horror cómo era apagado por parte de sus compañeros de la gran B.S.A.A

* * *

—Mmm... —Reflexionó. Estaba en una plaza, veía a las mujeres africanas con diversos vestidos coloridos en tonos esmeralda y rubí, cada uno de ellos dejaba que sus pieles negras, de un color tan llamativo y agradable a los ojos reluciera, haciéndolas ver por un momento como las señoritas más hermosas que jamás pudieron existir. Algunas iban cargando en sus cabezas varias canastas con fruta. Los niños que estaban hasta los huesos que les acompañaban tiraban de sus faldas para no ser separados.

Y los hombres, ellos estaban situados en sus puestos de madera podrida machacando la carne de varios animales con un gran machete ensangrentado, dispuestos a venderla y traer dinero para mantener seguramente a trece miembros de una familia que sobrevivía al igual que Sheva por un mañana.

Sheva podía ver el sudor caer de sus brazos, no tenían camisa por lo que era posible ver las líneas saladas dejar rastro hasta impactar con la tela rota de sus pantalones.

Para alguien ajeno ese ambiente sería trágico, algo difícil de ver sin que una lágrima saliera por la importancia de ver vidas que el mismo Dios les dió la espalda.

Sheva caminaba al ritmo de otros ciudadanos, sus botas marrones pisaban la tierra y las piedras, gracias a ello sus pies no podían sentir lo que unos descalzos, el ardor provocado por el calor y sentir sus plantas siendo pinchadas por las puntas de vidrios o restos que estaban dispersos.

Ése era el día a día de Sheva Alomar.

Recordó lo que dijo el señor Redfield, de que si valía la pena luchar por un futuro.

Entonces concordó.

Se sentó en la orilla de un río. Veía la corriente de agua seguir su camino.

Puso su mano en éste y sentía el agua fría recorrer su brazo entero.

Josh la había invitado a comer pero rechazó cortés, algo le quitó el apetito.

Recordó a los niños y una imagen de una lejana infancia vino a su mente. Eran aquellas ocasiones en las que acompañaba a su madre a algunos centros y cambiaba semillas y plantas por comida o bebidas. Sheva recordaba una sopa roja que tanto le gustaba, o en esas ocasiones en las que visitaba a la familia de su padre y todos comían platillos calentados gracias al excremento de animal.

Pensaba en esas veces en las que habían días enteros en los que no comía, no veía raro tragarse cosas del suelo que se veían apetecibles o ir al mercado y convertirse en una ladrona astuta.

Entre lágrimas metía en su boca los panes que alcanzaba a llevarse sin que nadie lo notara.

Fue creada para sufrir.

Pestañeó y vió otra vez el río.

Se acercó y vió el reflejo de su rostro en él.

Pronto otra figura apareció detrás de ella.

—Perdona si te he perturbado —Comentó el señor dando tres pasos hacia atrás. Metió sus manos a sus bolsillos. —Tu GPS me trajo aquí.

Sonrieron.

—Creía que ya te habías ido del país —Inició la conversación la joven. Se puso de pie y le dió la mano.

—Estaba... a punto, pero ví que faltabas en la reunión de despedida. Creía que Josh te había invitado, le preguntaré por qué no te dijo nada... —Redfield miraba dudoso a Alomar. —Faltó el miembro estrella que también asesinó a uno de los mayores terroristas y salvó al mundo.

—De hecho me comentó pero decliné —Se abrazaba a sí misma algo avergonzada por su acción. —No me siento muy bien, Chris.

—¿Algo de lo que deba enterarme? Vamos Sheva, somos compañeros y todo lo que vivimos hace días debe significar algo —Se acercó y le brindó un cálido abrazo.

Sheva lo disfrutaba, gustaba mucho acurrucar su cabeza en el pecho de Chris. Podía incluso oler un perfume que traía puesto.

—Es... difícil de explicar. ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué? —Hizo una pausa y pasó saliva. Mordía sus labios al ver su error. — Quiero decir... Nunca antes había pensado tanto en lo que realmente quiero.

—¿A qué te refieres, Sheva? —Chris miraba curioso, ella apartaba la vista y veía el pasto seco, muerto, del suelo.

—La cosa es... que mi vida fue rodeada de tragedias. Mis padres murieron cuando era joven, la inanición... mi familia... Me... ¿Puedo decirte algo y prometes no enfadarte? —Sus labios rosados temblaban. La chica de piel morena sollozaba. —¿Recuerdas lo ocurrido en el avión?

—¡Por supuesto! Nunca podré olvidar lo que pasó ahí dentro.

—Pensarás que fuí cobarde... que aún lo soy pero... Realmente quería morir —Sheva mordía su labio inferior y las lágrimas descendían con mayor rapidez. —La situación se dió... si ya no iba a volver a abrir los ojos quería que mi sacrificio no fuera en vano. Pero entonces tú me salvaste...

—Sheva... —Chris se apiadó de ella y pronto sus brazos otra vez la rodearon. —Sheva...

—Lamento mucho haberte traicionado. Ahora debes pensar que soy la persona más egoísta del mundo —Ambos tocaron el suelo. Sus piernas flaquearon, estaba muy cansada como para seguir de pie.

—¡No es verdad! Pienso que soy el hombre más afortunado de conocerte, te debo mi vida, te ganaste mi respeto y eso es algo que casi nadie tiene —Daba varias palmadas a su espalda. Sheva sentía el cuero de los guantes tocar la tela morada.

Quitaba los rastros y limpiaba su rostro con sus pulgares.

—Yo también perdí gente a la que amaba. Mi pasado está manchado de sangre, ¿Y sabes algo? La mayoría no es mía —Trataba de consolar y hacer un punto para subir el ánimo de Sheva. —Está bien que te sientas mal, que pienses que el mundo está de tu lado y que la vida ha sido una "perra" contigo por todo lo malo que ha pasado. ¿Pero sabes qué?

Redfield sonreía, esa clase de expresión no había sido vista por la africana desde la primera vez que se conocieron.

—Sólo por un momento. Tienes el derecho de estar por los suelos, de sentirte dolida, incluso de culparte, salir al aire libre y gritar hasta que tu garganta arda, pero solamente por un instante. Veo fuego en tus ojos, tienes determinación y estoy seguro que eso te trajo aquí —

La compañera siguió el consejo y lloró. Ahogaba sus gritos en el regazo de Redfield.

Eso era lo que el mundo necesitaba: Un abrazo.

—Vamos, Sheva. Nuestros amigos y colegas nos están esperando —Chris le dió la mano y la ayudó a levantarse.

* * *

"Y con ustedes Chris Redfield y Sheva Alomar, han salvado África y al mundo entero"

Hacía eco la voz de Josh que estaba sentado en una de las muchas mesas de un restaurante.

Sheva contenía las lágrimas, estaba muy orgullosa por el trabajo que llevó a cabo junto con Chris, en ése instante los males se iban conforme los aplausos y los silbidos de otros soldados se presentaban.

Sheva encontró otro gran motivo.

* * *

El avión despegó.

Puede que no hubiera tiempo para el amor, los continentes los separaban, las distancias, el agua que tanto gustaba tocar era impedimento para volverse a encontrar.

Se mantendría viva por su compañero y por su gente.

—Hasta pronto, Señor Redfield —

.

.

.

.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar, Chris.


End file.
